Katherine Peters
Katherine Peters, nicknamed Kathy, Kath, or KP by her friends, is the daughter of Bloom and Sky and the current queen of Domino. Personality Profile Katherine has a feisty personality, similar to her mother and father. She is also stubborn and would rarely change her mind once it's made up, and would often sulk when things didn't go her way, and also has a hard time admitting when she is wrong. Despite this, she is selfless and caring and never turns her back on people who need help. As such she was willing to sacrifice herself for a commoner when her planet was attacked. She would also go to lengths to correct something when something is wrong, breaking a few rules when necessary, and getting into trouble for it often, much like her parents and their gangs. Curiosities *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobbies:' Swimming, Modelling (after graduation), Practicing her Martial Arts *'Favorite Pet:' Oliver the kitten *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Andro *'Best Friends:' Samantha, Andro *'Favorite Movies:' Mystery, Romance *'Loves:' Andro, Swimming, Singing *'Hates:' Arguing with her parents *'Favorite Music:' Pop, Rock, Calming (when she's depressed) *'Favorite Shoes:' Heels (preferably) *'Favorite Subjects:' Transfiguration, Potionology *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon flower *'Catchphrase:' "No Fear." Appearance Katherine looks much like her mother. She has green eyes instead of the blue one that both her parents have, getting them instead of her grandmother's. She gets blonde streaks put in during her senior year, after earning her Believix. Civilian Her freshman/sophomore outfit consists of a red tank top, a blue denim jacket, a blue jean skirt, green sandals and a gold chain belt with a phoenix symbol. Her hair is pulled into a high ponytail with a gold heart clip. Winx Katherine's Winx form is a red tank top, shorts, boots and arm braces. She has heart-shaped wings with purple insides and orange lining. Charmix Katherine's Charmix is a bird-like pin with a ruby. The accessory to go with it is a red waist bag. Mermaid When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, her tail was red, with her winx wings behind her, and she wore a handmade seashell bra at first, then a red tube top. Enchantix Katherine's Enchantix is a orange top and shorts, with a purple and red ruffle hanging from the top rim of her shirt, and a purple, ruffled belt around her waist. She has barefoot sandals with pink jewels and pink arm gloves. Her choker is purple with a red fairy dust bottle. Her wings are heart-shaped, with red edges, orange insides and purple and orange gems. Her hair is pulled into a high side pony. Believix Coming Soon Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon KatherinepetersFirstDayofSchool.png|Katherine's freshman-sophomore civilian KatherinepetersJuniorSenior_Civilian.png|Katherine's junior-senior civilian Katherine Peters Winx Roxy13.png|Katherine's Winx form Katherine Peters Charmix Roxy13.png|Katherine's Charmix katherinePeters_Mermaid.png|Katherine's mermaid form KatherineEnchantix Wings.png|Katherine's Enchantix form KatherinePeters_Believix_Roxy13.png|Katherine's Believix form Katherine sophiex.png|Katherine's Sophiex form katherine lovix.png|Katherine's Lovix form Life Story Katherine Peters Story or FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings Relationships Katherine Peters Relationships Powers/Spells & Abilities Katherine didn't inherit the Dragon Fire but is a user of fire magic just like her mother. In addition to magic, she is also skilled in hand to hand combat thanks to training from her father. Winx spells *Phoenix Flower *Fire Fist *Flame Kick *Fire Wall *Flame Wheel Enchantix spells *Enchantix Burst *Burning Beam *Healing Aura Believix spell *Power of the Heart Sophix spell *Warming Nature Lovix spell *Burning Ice Category:Fairies Category:Katherine Peters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy